


Elseworlds

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Blackstrike [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Muse's Blackstrike world, but it's an AU of the real thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: There is no Goddess to correct the balance with Hearts' Mates. And there are more good Blacks than you realize.





	Elseworlds

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, this is a Blackstrike AU, there will be several Blackfam AUs, but this is specifically a Blackstrike AU.

_Harry, Hermione and Sirius are saying goodbye when Crookshanks trots up transforming_

Sirius gasped

“Rigel?” at the man Crookshanks had transformed into. He looked like a healthier, bulkier version of Sirius, his robes were neat, and well kept. With a terse nod, he said in clipped tones

“Go to Grimmauld, Sirius. Regulus and your parents are waiting for you.” Wide eyed, Sirius moved to protest, when ‘Rigel’ held up a hand

“I’ve got things to explain to the young ones about Blackstrike. All you need to know is that Regulus needs you and Walburga and Orion want to explain a few things before they hear your side of the story. Go.”

He went, and ‘Rigel’ informed them briskly

“I’ll see you in three days to explain things. Bring the Weasley runt.” He turned, body twisting into Crookshanks’ furry self before he darted off.

**ELSEWORLDS**

Rigel explained that he was Rigel Black, a member of the Black Family and a Blackstrike operative, one of a handful sent out to investigate Sirius’ imprisonment. He continued

“Blackstrike is a private investigation and security agency run by the Black Family, started when Regulus brought home the news that Sirius and Adromeda were right. He reopened the Caelum Order of Scholars and the Guild of the Champion Order of Combat to educate our operatives.”

When Harry asked what he meant, Rigel sighed and explained

“Caelum mages are scholars aiming for mastery of at least three non-combatant disciplines, while the Guild of the Champion School of Combat is self explanatory- everyone there is aiming for at least four types of honed combat skill. Both are separate programs within the Blackstar College of Magecraft, where your recognition of graduation depends on your qualifications.” Clearing his throat, he added

“Sirius is going to be handed the position of Lord Black, so I feel right to offer you three and any other Black relations you know of- such as Neville Longbottom- places at Wayfarer’s Charter Preparatory, where we prepare you for an International Standard Scholar’s diploma, as well as a duellist’s license if you need it. Students with talent get recruited to Blackstar, tuition is worked off with service to Blackstrike.”

He left them with an address to request more information, and went on his way. Ron decided to request information packages for at least himself and Percy, who thanked him before surveying it curiously. Hermione hemmed and hawed over the decision until Sirius wrote to Harry

_Hey Prongslet,_

_Turns out cousin Rigel was right. My brother and our parents turned themselves around, and then the old man gives me the title and says ‘All the true Blacks will recognize their Lord.’_

_That’s probably a load of rubbish, but I got a look at the Blackstar syllabi. It’d be good for you, I think, since they require combatants’ to care for a mount, and most of the research is about memorizing, not writing._

_Your friend Ron, from what Rigel told me when he returned and took a look, would probably graduate the Stratagem Magister apprenticeship if he applied his chess skills. Hermione, he thinks, would graduate Blackstar with honours._

_We both believe that given your heritage- your fathers’ mother was a Black- you’d probably make Transfiguration Master around the time you graduated the combat program._

_I don’t want to pressure you into anything, but Blackstar has a year round boarding system, if you were serious about leaving your relatives._

_Think about it. All the known relatives of the Black family will receive notification that slots at Blackstar are open, and that will be their window to make recommendations- which Hermione will need, not being a Black._

_Buckbeak and I are fine. He’s adopted me as his Master, I’m eating regularly and Regulus is watching my sleeping habits when my parents don’t._

_Padfoot_

Harry eagerly accepted the letter that was sent to him as the grandson of Dorea Black Potter, accepting the place offered and scribbling his signature on the recommendation he and Ron were sending in for Hermione.

His acceptance letter felt all the sweeter when he tore it open.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Gryffindor House_

_Hogwarts_

 

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We at Wayfarer’s Charter Preparatory (of the Blackstar College of Magecraft) are pleased to accept you into the Unspecialized Track for International Ordinary Wizarding Levels, to be sat when you are ready. You and all other members of the incoming class will swear an oath to the school, which then declares you are a member of the Black family- consideration will be given by the Headmaster if you are eligible for a name change._

_When you graduate Wayfarer’s, you have the chance to attend the Blackstar College of Mages, consisting of a school of combat and a school of scholars, both of which have several tracks, with much crossover._

_In order to attend Blackstar, you must choose your specialty and sit the according NEWTs to International Standard._

_Blackstar tuition is paid for with a posting at Blackstrike Operations, the contract agreed upon when you begin working._

_Congratulations,_

_Cassiopeia Black_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Orion Black,_

_Headmaster_

_Supply List (the school supplies everything but your wand and the books/supplies you possess)_

_-wand_

_-potioneer’s kit_

_-4 sets day robes (preferred muted tones)_

_-2 sets work/exercise/combat robes_

_-dragonhide/leather gloves_

_-riding boots_

_-tack_

_-mount_

_-familiar_

_-Principles of Logic when applied to Magic (Aries Black II)_

_-Potioneer’s Principles (Andromeda & Edward Tonks)_

_-Transfiguration of the Ages (August Wrath, Belinda Singer)_

_-Charms For the Cheeky (Garrett Goshawk)_

_-Runestone: Learn the Language (Tamara Futhark-Bund)_

_-Fountain of Youth: Legends and Truths (Regulus Black I)_

_-Law and Order: Magical and Mundane (Hon. Marius Black)_

_-Combatant’s Repository (Charlus Potter, revised edition by Nymphadora Tonks)_

_*Brooms are permitted, but any mount you possess- horse, hippogriff, gryphon or thestral- are requested._

**ELSEWORLDS**

Percy Weasley had never known school could be so _fun._ Sure, he was tutoring as part of his revision to take the International Standard tests, but he was having a blast doing it. After being shown a series of memories for orientation- the War, the Potters choosing Peter Pettigrew, Ron, Harry and Hermione confronting him, and the Family’s decision to prepare- he’d been told he’d be bunking with his family, Lee Jordan, Harry, Hermione and Luna Lovegood.

It had opened his eyes to the way things had been at home, when he’d been expected to act as the eldest. Aside from the fact that Sirius Black was teaching their cell, alongside Remus Lupin, Percy had to step up his game with how quickly his siblings were mastering spells.

They weren’t the only ones to benefit from the tutelage of the Marauders, either. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom were all bunked with Regulus Black, who was usually accompanied everywhere by his older brother.


End file.
